The Brotherhood (2007 alliance)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | BRO Motto: Bellum est Pacis, Licentia est Servitus, Ignarus est Vires |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founders || King Xander the Only, Saronix and Joque Straap (March 27, 2007) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Caesar || King Xander the Only |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Senate - As of September 24, 2007 | * Minister of Defense: Crusader6 * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Hockeyislife * Minister of Internal Affairs: Saronix * Minister of Recruiting: Ogren * Minister of Sexiness: Joque Straap |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Commanders | * Iron Insurgents: Valerie * Bronze Brigade: Mike Timmons and Valerie * Silver Contingent: Unified Revolution * Gold Company: Ogren * Platinum Task Force: Hockeyislife * Diamond Division: None | |} History of The Brotherhood Pre-Alliance History Early VE Days The three founders of The Brotherhood, King Xander the Only, Saronix, and Joque Straap, were all originally members of the Viridian Entente. Of the three, King Xander was the first to join the VE, which he did in the first week of February 2007, only a week into the life of his nation, Urbanoland. Saronix and Joque Straap would follow suit within a week, adding their nations, Saronix and Quarton, respectively, to the growing arsenal of the Entente. The three would steadily grow in size during their time in the alliance, which would last until the days of the Third Great War. GWIII In the lead-up to GWIII, the three founders, along with some old friends in the VE, which included Lord Hawkman of The Republic of Krekozia, were entertaining plans of starting their own alliance. During this planning, they were interrupted by the arrival of the war and the many conflicts it presented. The VE sat in wait for the first few days of the war until they were attacked by LoSS, ACID, and /b/. It was during this first week of attacks that King Xander made the unpopular decision to leave the Entente altogether to focus entirely on the new alliance, which had been christened "The Brotherhood". King Xander took with him the battle-ravaged Lord Hawkman and the third original member, Cat Power. Saronix and Joque Straap would continue to fight in GWIII until the Initiative's victory over Aegis. Formation and Early History of the Alliance Official Formation After the defeat of Aegis in GWIII, The Brotherhood waited only the arrival of Saronix and Joque Straap to officially declare itself born. While waiting, King Xander the Only and Lord Hawkman, who had been named Minister of Foreign Affairs, decided to work on recruiting a solid starting member base. Lord Hawkman was able to call in all members of his council, The Surreyan Emirate, to join The Brotherhood. These members, which included Hockeyislfe of Bure God of Hockey, God01 of Gods Nation, Fluffers McSnowbal of Colbert Island, and Dackametres of the SRoV, would join and become part of The Brotherhood's very loyal core. Finally, after assisting in the restructuring of the VE, Saronix and Joque Straap would come over to The Brotherhood, which would now officially declare itself an active alliance. Early History Initially, the life of The Brotherhood was similar to that of most alliances: growth, both in member base and member size, were key priorities. Relying on a member base of less than 15 for almost a month, April 2007 was a frustrating time for the alliance. Persecution of ghosts and rogues was also an important job within the alliance. Persecution of once such ghost led to one of the most important events in early BRO history: the Grand Alliance merger. A smaller alliance of around 6 members, they were convinced by King Xander to merge into BRO, so as to benefit both parties. This sudden increase in size, which occurred between late April and early May, helped to further promote the alliance. In May 2007, while starting to enjoy an increase in member base size and slightly more recognition, The Brotherhood made the bold move of becoming the second signatories of the Common Defense Treaty, a North Atlantic Treaty Organization(NATO) run power bloc. With this, the alliance now found itself becoming part of the larger world of middle-class Planet Bob. The following month, as The Brotherhood continued it's recruiting process, it suffered a devastating blow in the un-merging of the former Grand Alliance, now to be known as the Lords of England. Their leader, Lord Protector Quinn, silently took all of his previous Grand Alliance members with him, without so much as a hint of remorse. Though The Brotherhood was most displeased with this turn of events, it marched on to greater heights. July 2007 brought more than just the swelter of summer heat to the alliance. July brought forth the first offensive military action in the history of the alliance. The Lords of England, of whom The Brotherhood had attempted to remain on amiable terms with, had degraded themselves to slandering BRO on their forums. King Xander and Joque Straap, the two diplomats at the LOE forums, found this to be intolerable. At the same time, Mike Timmons aka Darthsupreme, the only LOE member to remain on outstanding terms with BRO, announced that the Lords of England were failing due to the demise of their leader, Lord Protector Quinn, who had decided to remove himself from the Cyberverse. Darthsupreme then announced his return to The Brotherhood. With this, Joque Straap declared war on the Lords of England. The smaller members were quickly swept into Zero-Infrastructure, while the larger members pleaded for mercy and were granted, in exchange for payment, on the most part. August was a slower month for the Alliance, as great focus was placed on growth. The Caesar instituted the alliance's first economic development program, which, while slow moving, seemed to work. September brought many changes to the alliance, including many changes to leadership. Saronix, the alliance's Co-Caesar, stepped down from his office and replaced Lord Hawkman in Internal Affairs. This left the aliance with a singular leader. Fluffers McSnowbal also stepped down from his Admissions position. Because of these changes, the Caesar Xander the Only felt it was time to changed the government, and did, officially removing the Ministry of Admissions and creating a Ministry of Recruiting. Ogren of Zanthur was named the new Minister of Recruiting, and Michael15 of Turnerville was named Minister of Finance. Later on in the month, the alliance witnessed the temporary loss of its Caesar, as he left the alliance briefly to join the re-born Viridian Entente. Within two days, he returned, taking up the title of Minister of Sexiness. Joque Straap had been promoted to Caesar in the meantime and Crusader6 of Jeffersonland the new Minister of Defence. Within days of King Xander's return, Turner stepped down from office, citing inadequacies in the alliance as his reason for leaving. King Xander took his place and immediately instituted new policies and programs. The Brotherhood Charter '''The Brotherhood Bellum est Pacis Licentia est Servitus Ignarus est Vires I – Preamble Article I. The Brotherhood is a multi-coloured alliance open to nations from all spheres of Cyber Nations. The aim of The Brotherhood is to develop its members into powerful, efficient nations. The Brotherhood encourages growth through means that are beneficial to the coalition, such as inter-alliance trading and aiding. All members of The Brotherhood are expected to follow the rules and ideals expressed in this constitution. II – Admission Article I. The following items are required for admission into The Brotherhood. Section i. All applicant nations must drop prior alliance affiliations before seeking admission to The Brotherhood Section ii. All applicant nations must register on the official forum of The Brotherhood. Section iii. All applicant nations must set their alliance affiliation to “The Brotherhood”. Section iv. All applicant nations must fill out a brief information form on their application and agree to the oath following the form. III – Rights Article I. All member nations within The Brotherhood have the right to free speech. The forum of The Brotherhood is provided specifically to exercise this right. The forum may be used to speak one’s mind, express concern, suggest improvements, and other such activities. It is the solemn wish of The Brotherhood that censorship is never a concern within the alliance. However, excessive use of profanity and abusive language on the forums will not be tolerated. Article II. All member nations of The Brotherhood have the right to leave the alliance at anytime. However, the nation must submit a letter of resignation to the Minister of Internal Affairs before departure. Former members wishing to rejoin The Brotherhood must reapply in the same style as a new applicant, and must also provide a reason for their previous departure. Article III. All member nations of The Brotherhood have the right to a fair trial for any crimes that said nation may have committed. Section i. All minor offences will be dealt with by the Minister of Internal Affairs. The Minister of Internal Affairs will hand out punishments based on pre-established rules. Section ii. All major offences will be brought before the Senate, which will decide on a fair punishment. Article IV. All nations receiving new member aid or loans must not leave the alliance for a period of 21 days after receiving funds. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action. Section i. Aforementioned disciplinary action will consist of permanent ZI(Zero Infrastructure) or quadruple repayment of the stolen funds. Section ii. Choice of disciplinary action will be at the discretion of the Caesar and Minister of Defence. Section iii. Offenders will be notified of their wrongdoing as soon as discovered and will be given 24 hours to respond and accept their punishment. Disciplinary action will be initiated pending response. Failure to respond will result in ZI until a response is received. Section iv. Offenders who flee the alliance will be permanently ZIed and blacklisted. IV – Legislative Organization Article I. The Senate, the high governing body of The Brotherhood, consists of the Caesar of The Brotherhood, the ministers, and the senators, all of whom will take part in votes on such varying topics as amendments, laws, policies, and other matters directly related to The Brotherhood. All members of the Senate receive one vote for each matter, every vote having the same power. All votes are decided by the majority. In the event of a tie, the Caesar will cast a single tie-breaking vote. Article II. All Senate positions are appointed to life-long terms by the Caesar. At any time the Caesar may remove a senator if said senator has been proven to be a threat to the security of the Senate and/or The Brotherhood. If said member is found to be performing at a substandard rate, they may lose their Senate seat and Ministerial position. Article III. Inactive Senators will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Article IV. Ministers may remove members of their respective committees at any time if a reason is provided. The ministers will choose an appropriate replacement. Article V. General Members may not be considered for senate or ministerial positions until they have served a minimum of 30 days in the alliance. Section i. Members who have spent less than 30 days in the alliance may be considered for a senate post under special circumstances. V – Executive Organization Article I. The Caesar of The Brotherhood is the creator of the alliance, and is the leader for-life. It is his duty to represent the alliance in the Cyber Nations world with dignity and grace. To assist in his daily duties, the Caesar will appoint Ministers of more specific departments to ensure great attention to detail. These ministers will be chosen from a group of elite supporters of the Caesar, all of which are predetermined. Article II. There are six different ministries. Section i. The Minister of Defense is responsible for organizing and monitoring all wars involving The Brotherhood, as well as helping to educate the members of The Brotherhood in war practices. The Minister of Defense is also the General of The Brotherhood Army. Section ii. The Minister of Intelligence is responsible for obtaining and organizing information about various aspects of alliances and members. Section iii. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for creating and maintaining diplomatic relations with other alliances in the Cyber Nations world. Section iv. The Minister of Recruiting is responsible for the task of bringing in new members to The Brotherhood. Section v. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for keeping the members of The Brotherhood well informed and investigating violations of the Constitution. The Minister of Internal Affairs also disciplines nations who have committed minor offences. Section vi. The Minister of Finance is responsible for all financial matters within The Brotherhood, as well as running the official Bank of the Brotherhood. VI – War Stances Article I. The Brotherhood is committed to peaceful living, however, war is, at times, necessary. Attacks must be sanctioned by the Minister of Defence, unless the nation in question has been attacked first. It is asked that battle reports be posted in the General Members War Room. A list of general alliance enemies will be posted for your warring pleasure. Article II. The Caesar requires all nations to be on standby at wartime. Article III. Espionage against The Brotherhood will result in immediate destruction. If that nation has been sponsored by an alliance, the Caesar and the Minister of Defence will decide if further action is necessary. Article IV. Tech-raiding against The Brotherhood will result in immediate destruction. If that nation has been sponsored by an alliance, the Caesar and the Minister of Defence will decide if further action is necessary. Article V. The use of nuclear weapons is strictly forbidden in The Brotherhood. However, the use of nuclear weapons is permitted in defence of the member’s nation. The usage of nuclear weapons must be confirmed by the Minister of Defence or the Caesar. Article VI. Nations of The Brotherhood are permitted to tech-raid unaligned nations. Section i. Member nations who take part in tech-raiding will do so at their own risk and cannot expect to be rebuilt should they be attacked back. Section ii. All tech-raiding works on a three strike system. Strikes will be given to any member nation that attacks an aligned nation. The first two strikes are warnings. The third strike will result in the member nation losing its tech-raiding privileges or a more severe punishment, to be decided on a case-by-case basis. Section iii. Strikes may be awarded by either of the Caesar or the Minister of Defence only. VII – Amendments Article I. If a member nation of The Brotherhood wishes to propose an amendment of the constitution, it must present it to the Minister of Internal Affairs, who will in turn bring it before the Senate. The Senate will vote on it and a majority of at least 75% will approve the amendment. Links *The Brotherhood Forums: http://z6.invisionfree.com/TheBloodBrothers/index.php?